


Fighting for My Family

by Dastiel4ever



Series: Wrestling is in My Blood [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Dynamics, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, M/M, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: How does a family member react when something goes wrong? How do they react when someone does something stupid and irresponsible? How do they respond to criticism either against themselves or against their loved one? Find out in this story! Just snippets of one-shots or two-shots on family life now that the wrestlers are adults. Some or actually most will be based on real life events.
Series: Wrestling is in My Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764208
Kudos: 4





	1. Families

**Vince McMahon (74) (wizard/Magi) and Linda McMahon (71) -**

  * Mark Callaway McMahon (Undertaker adopted) - 55
  * Kane McMahon (Kane adopted) – 53
  * Hunter Hurst Helmsley McMahon (Triple H) – July 27, 1969, 50
  * Stephanie McMahon - 43
  * Austin Aries - April 15, 1978; 42
  * Shane McMahon (twins with Phil) - 41
  * Phillip Cedric McMahon (CM Punk) - 41



**Paul Heyman (angel) - September 11, 1965, 54**

  * Mideon Heyman - December 26, 1968, 51
  * Rob Van Dam Heyman - December 18, 1970, 49
  * Joey Styles Heyman - July 14, 1971, 48
  * Stevie Richard Heyman - October 9, 1971, 48
  * Azalea
  * Jacob



**Eric Bischoff (dragon) - May 27, 1955, 64**

  * Evan Bourne Bischoff - March 19, 1983, 37
  * Garrett Bischoff - April 20, 1984, 36
  * John Bradley Maddox Cena Bischoff aka Brad Maddox (raised by John Cena Sr. “brother” to John Cena) - May 4, 1984, 36
  * Isaac (3 OC)
  * Charlie (3 OC
  * Sofia (3 OC)
  * Alice (3 OC)



**Billy Gunn (November 1, 1963, 56) & Chyna born December 27, 1969, died April 20, 2016**

  * Chris Sabin (put up for adoption didn’t know until age 20 who his parents were) - February 4, 1982, 38
  * Jon Moxley (raised by Chyna for all his life very close to her) - A year older than Dean. - December 7, 1985, 34
  * Dean Ambrose (raised by Chyna until age 12 then Billy Gunn raised him very close) – October 20, 1986, 33
  * Angelico (Cisco and Chavo Guerrero are his adopted fathers. Had to be given up for adoption because of Chyna.) - May 7, 1987, 32
  * Austin Gunn – 25 (Son of Billy Gunn and Road Dogg) - August 26, 1994, 25



**Chavo Guerrero (October 20, 1970, 40)-**

  * Angelico - May 7, 1987, 32
  * Sammy Guevara - July 28, 1993, 26



**Chuck Palumbo (June 15, 1971, 48) and Stacey Keibler (October 14, 1979, 40)**

  * Elliot Palumbo-Keibler (Singer; OC)-40 (warrior pixie)
  * Jared Palumbo-Keibler (Lawyer; OC)-38 (Camo nymph)
  * ~~Luke Palumbo-Keibler (Actor; OC)-36~~
  * Malcolm Palumbo-Keibler (Writer; OC) - 35 (Blood Nymph)
  * Nick Palumbo-Keibler (Doctor; OC)- 34 (Bringer of light nymph)
  * Parker Palumbo-Keibler (Priest; OC)- 33
  * Tyler (Breeze) Palumbo-Keibler - January 19, 1988, 32



**Raven (September 8, 1964, 55), Tommy (February 13, 1971, 49), and Stevie (48)**

  * Aleister Black - May 19, 1985, 34 (adopted by Bas Rutten)
  * Sami Callihan (September 1, 1987, 32)
  * Solomon Crowe (September 13, 1988, 31)



**Trish Stratus (December 18, 1975, 44), Lita (April 14, 1975, 45), and Chris Jericho (November 9, 1970, 49) -**

  * Johnny Devine (April 27, 1974) - Chris Jericho’s brother
  * Fandango Johnny Curtis (other father would be Triple H not related to Trish and Lita) - November 22, 1981, 38
  * Jimmy Jacobs - February 17, 1984, 36



**IRS (March 30, 1958, 62)**

  * Bray Wyatt (Windham Rotunda named after Uncle Barry Windham) - May 23, 1987, 32
  * Bo Dallas (adopted) - May 25, 1990, 29



**Sandman (June 16, 1963, 56)**

  * Shane Douglas (November 21, 1964, 55) - brother of Sandman
  * Jack Douglass-half-brother of Sandman and Shane Douglas but Sandman regained guardianship of Jack when he was 15 after a robbery turned murder involving their parents
  * CJ Parker (Joe Robinson Rotunda) Juice Robinson - April 10, 1989, 31
  * Bo Dallas (but he was raised by IRS with Bray and after Bo turned 18 he sought out Sandman and they got close; Taylor Rotunda) - May 25, 1990, 29



**Mr. Perfect born March 28, 1958, died** **February 10, 2003 -**

  * Curtis Axel (Joe Hennig) - October 1, 1979, 40
  * Damien Sandow - August 3, 1982, 37



**Ted DiBiase Sr. (January 18, 1954, 66)-**

  * Mike DiBiase - September 10, 1977, 42
  * Ted DiBiase Jr. - November 8, 1982, 37
  * Brett DiBiase - March 16, 1988, 32



**Dusty Rhodes (October 11, 1945, died June 11, 2015**

  * Dustin Rhodes (Goldust) - April 11, 1969, 51
  * Cody Rhodes - June 30, 1985, 34
  * Renee Young (twin of Cody) - September 19, 1985, 34



**Ricky “The Dragon” Steamboat (February 28, 1953, 67)**

  * Richie Steamboat (July 7, 1987, 32)
  * Carson Steamboat – November 12, 1990, 29
  * Ava Steamboat (announcer; OC)
  * Adrian Steamboat (commentator; OC)



**Michael Cole – 51**

  * Adam Michael Cole (NXT) – 30
  * Patrick Michael Lawler Cole (OC)



**Jim Ross-**

  * Leon Fremont Ross (OC, soccer commentator)
  * Sawyer Jackson Ross (OC, soccer player)



**Mark (55) and Kane (53)**

  * Konnor O’Brien (adopted) - February 6, 1980, 40
  * Matthew Casey (from Chicago Fire) -
  * AJ Lee - March 19, 1987, 33
  * Bo (OC)
  * Edgar (OC)
  * Nathan Chekov Glenn Jacobs
  * Rose (OC)
  * Jack (OC)
  * Dastiel (OC)



**Jerry Lawler (November 29, 1949, 70)-**

  * Brian Christopher Lawler – born January 10, 1972, died July 29, 2018
  * Kevin Christian Lawler (referee)
  * Nathan Jerry Lawler (OC)
  * Robbie Lawler



**Sting (March 20, 1959, 61)-**

  * Steve Jr.
  * Gracie
  * Scott Henry Dawson (I renamed his son from “Garrett” to Scott)



**Michael P.S. Hayes** **(July 7, 1987, 61) Terry Gordy (born April 23, 1961, died July 16, 2001)-**

  * Brodie - December 16, 1979, 40
  * Rowan
  * Erick – (twin of Luke) February 12, 1982, 38
  * Luke – February 12, 1982, 38



**Hunter Hurst Helmsley McMahon (July 27, 1969, 50) Shawn Michaels (July 22, 1965, 54)**

  * Mike “The Miz” Mizanin (Shawn & Jericho’s son) - October 8, 1980, 39
  * Kevin Owen Steen (Adopted; real fathers are Kevin Nash and Scott Hall) - May 7, 1984, 35
  * Derek Levi (16; Raised by Bobby Roode and James Storm; OC)
  * Jamie (18; raised by Sabu, deaf, uses ASL, OC)
  * Miranda (Mandy for short; 16; Raised by Arn Anderson & Dean Malenko OC)
  * Zachary Thomas (was raised by Abyss; 14 OC)
  * Cameron
  * Cheyenne
  * Murphy Claire
  * Vaughn
  * Aurora



**Kevin Nash (July 9, 1959, 60) and Scott Hall (October 20, 1958, 61)**

  * Kevin Owen Steen - May 7, 1984, 35



**Andre the Giant (born May 19, 1946, died January 27, 1993)**

  * Big Show - February 8, 1972, 48



**Jeff Jarrett (July 14, 1967, 52)**

  * Eric Young - December 15, 1979, 40



**Nick Gage** **(September 22, 1980, 39) and Nigel McGuiness (January 23, 1976, 44)-**

    * John “Bradshaw” Layfield- Nigel’s brother
    * William Regal- Nigel’s brother


  * Morgan Nicholas Gage (OC)
  * Wade Barrett (Nigel’s son) - August 10, 1980, 39
  * Ronnie Radke (Gage’s son) - December 15, 1983, 36



**JBL (November 29, 1966, 53) (brother of Nigel McGuinness and William Regal) and Ron Simmons (May 15, 1958, 61)**

  * Bobby Fish (adopted by JBL; brother of Aiden and Johnny, Biological father Owen Hart)- October 27, 1976, 42


  * Johnny Gargano (adopted by JBL; brother of Aiden English and Bobby Fish, biological father Owen Hart) - August 14, 1987, 32


  * Aiden English (Adopted by JBL, biological father Owen Hart)- October 7, 1987, 32


  * Byron Saxton (Ron’s son) - August 20, 1981, 38



**William Regal (May 10, 1968, 51)**

  * Simon ‘Kip’ Sabian - May 19, 1992, 28 (was raised in England until 1997 when his brother Austin was born when they all moved to the U.S. to live with William)
  * Paige - August 17, 1992, 27
  * Will Osprey - May 7, 1993, 27 (was raised in England until 1997 when his brother Austin was born when they all moved to the U.S. to live with William)
  * Pete Dunne - November 9, 1993, 26
  * Austin Theory - August 2, 1997, 22



**BJ Whitmer (January 25, 1978, 42) & Steve Corino (May 29, 1973, 46) as well as Nigel McGuinness who helped raise them as a step-father- **

  * Bryan Danielson - May 22, 1981, 38
  * Daniel Bryan
  * Alex Shelley - May 23, 1983, 36
  * Roderick Strong - July 26, 1983, 36
  * Colby Corino - August 28, 1996, 23



**Trevor Murdoch (September 10, 1980, 39) and Lance Cade (born March 2, 1981, died** **August 13, 2010) -**

  * James Storm-37
  * Scott Dawson (from NXT) - June 30, 1984, 35 



**Matt Striker & Todd Grisham- **

  * JB Borash (TNA Broadcaster/announcer/interviewer)
  * Josh Mathews (younger than what he is in real life, only about 23 in stories)



**Ken Shamrock (February 11, 1964, 56) and Rich Franklin (October 5, 1974, 45) (UFC fighter) –**

  * Timothy Thatcher - March 17, 1983, 37 (Ken’s biological son, adopted by Rich when they got together)
  * Drew Gulak - April 28, 1987, 33 (Ken’s biological son, not related to Rich at all but when Ken and Rich started dating Rich soon adopted both Drew and Timothy)
  * Ryan Shamrock
  * Ryder Shamrock Franklin (OC)



**Ken Anderson (March 6, 1976, 44) and Rob Van Dam (December 18, 1970, 49)**

  * Heath Slater - July 15, 1983, 36 (adopted)
  * Scott Hoying (adopted)
  * Mitch Grassi (adopted)



**Fit Finlay- 62, January 31, 1958**

  * Sheamus - January 28, 1978, 42
  * Finn Balor ‘Prince’ Devitt - July 25, 1981, 38
  * Michael Drake “Rockstar Spud” Maverick - January 30, 1983, 37
  * Drew McIntyre - June 6, 1985, 34
  * Hornswoggle - May 29, 1986, 33
  * Jordan Devlin - March 15, 1990, 30
  * David Finlay - May 16, 1993, 26



**Goldust (April 11, 1969, 51) and Marlena (October 5, 1966, 53)-**

  * Brock Lesnar - July 12, 1977, 42
  * Mickie James - August 31, 1979, 40



**Bas Rutten - February 24, 1965, 55**

  * Aleister Black - May 19, 1985, 34



**Zeb Colter (November 29, 1949, 70)-**

  * Jim Duggan-brother of Zeb
  * Jack Swagger - March 24, 1982, 38



**Pat Patterson (January 19, 1941, 79) and Gerald Brisco (September 19, 1946, 73)-**

  * Jack Brisco-brother of Gerald Brisco


  * Wes Brisco - February 21, 1983, 37
  * Jay Briscoe - January 25, 1984, 36
  * Mark Briscoe - January 18, 1985, 35



**Henry Godwinn - March 16, 1964, 56**

  * Trevor Murdoch - September 10, 1980, 39
  * James Storm-37
  * Scott Dawson (from NXT) - June 30, 1984, 35



**Edge (October 30, 1973, 46) and Christian (November 30, 1973, 46)-**

  * Jeff Jarrett-Christian’s brother


  * Tyler Black (Birthday January 31, 1987), 34
  * Colin Cassady (Birthday October 9, 1987, 33, other father would be Jericho who raised him)
  * Seth Tyler Rollins Reso Copeland (birthday April 1, 1988 born 3 months premature), 32



**The Rock (May 2, 1972, 48)-**

  * Roman Reigns (May 25, 1985, 34)



**Lex Luger** **(June 2, 1958, 61) and Brian Pillman (born May 22, 1962, died October 5, 1997)-**

  * Dolph Ziggler - July 27, 1980, 39
  * Kenny Omega - October 16, 1983, 36
  * Briley Pierce (Ryan Nemeth) - November 4, 1984, 35
  * Dalton Castle - March 4, 1986, 34
  * Joey Janela - July 3, 1989, 30 (other father would be Jerry Lynn (June 12, 1963 – 56), Luger would raise Joey alone until 1995 when Jerry and Luger were in WCW together and Jerry found out about Joey and they decided to share custody)
  * Brian Pillman Jr. - September 9, 1993, 26



**Shane Douglas (November 21, 1964, 55), John** **Laurinaitis (July 31, 1962, 57)** **, and Jim Cornette (September 17, 1961, 58) -**

  * Dalton Castle (was adopted by them after Lex didn’t want him, actually started auctioning him off in the locker room when drunk/high. Cornette stopped him and brought Dalton home) - March 4, 1986, 34



**Stevie Ray (August 22, 1958, 61)-**

  * Booker T-brother to Stevie


  * Bobby Lashley - July 16, 1976, 43
  * Ezekial Jackson Ray - April 22, 1978, 42
  * Kendall Steven Ray (OC)
  * Moose - April 23, 1984, 36
  * Langston Ezekial Ray - March 1, 1986, 34
  * Kevin Olusola Ray - October 5, 1988, 31
  * CJ Harris Ray - January 28, 1991, 29
  * Cheeseburger



**Booker T (March 1, 1965, 55) and R-Truth (January 19, 1972, 48)-**

  * Jay Lethal - April 29, 1985, 35
  * Xavier Woods - September 4, 1986, 33



**John Morrison (October 3, 1979, 40), Joey Mercury (July 18, 1979, 40), Jamie Noble (December 23, 1976, 43) and Melina (March 9, 1979, 41)-**

  * Zack Ryder - May 14, 1985, 34 (John Morrison’s brother)
  * Enzo Amore - December 8, 1986, 33 (Jamie Noble’s brother)



**Christopher Daniels (March 24, 1970, 50) and Frankie Kazarian (August 4, 1977, 42, officially adopted them in 2003)-**

  * Stu Grayson - January 25, 1989, 31
  * John Silver - June 4, 1990, 30



**Mick Foley** **(June 7, 1965, 54)-**

  * Colt Cabana (adopted) - May 6, 1980, 40
  * Lacey - April 27, 1983, 37



**Colt Cabana (May 6, 1980, 40) –**

  * MJF - March 15, 1996, 23



**Truth Martini** **(May 8, 1975, 44) & ****Beulah McGillicutty (March 14, 1969, 51) (adopted them after Martini was sent to jail)**

  * Rhyno - October 7, 1975, 44 (Martini’s brother helped raise Mikey but was also adopted by Martini because he was still 17 when his parents left)
  * Mikey Whiplash - July 16, 1980, 39 (Martini’s brother adopted and raised him as his own because their parents were unable to)
  * Michael Elgin - December 13, 1986, 33



**Kurt Angle (December 9, 1968, 51) and Brock Lesnar (July 12, 1977, 42)-**

  * Alex Riley (Kurt’s son) - April 28, 1981, 39
  * Matt Riddle - January 14, 1986, 34
  * Chad Gable - March 8, 1986, 34



**Goldberg (December 27, 1966, 53)** -

  * Ryback - November 10, 1981, 38
  * Braun Strowman - September 6, 1983, 36



**Eddie (October 9, 1967, died November 13, 2005) and Chris (born** **May 21, 1967, died June 24, 2007)** -

  * Eddie Edwards - December 30, 1983, 36
  * PAC aka Adrian Neville (was not raised by them Eddie passed away right after he was born; Chris couldn’t keep him; was adopted by Axl Rotten (born April 21, 1971, died February 4, 2016) and Ian Rotten (June 1, 1970, 49) but they are not together as a couple just raise Pac together) - August 22, 1986, 33



**Pat Buck (is actually their brother but raised them with the help of Drake after their parents, parents both adopted Buddy and Peyton from Australia only biological brothers are Curt and Drake, died when he was 16, he legally adopted them when he was 17) - December 24, 1984, 35**

  * Drake Younger - September 10, 1984, 35
  * Curt Hawkins (adopted) - April 20, 1985, 35
  * Buddy Murphy (adopted) - September 26, 1988, 31
  * Peyton Royce (adopted, sister of Buddy) - November 10, 1992, 27



**Batista - January 18, 1969, 51**

  * TJ Perkins - September 3, 1984, 35
  * Joaquin Wilde - October 5, 1986, 33



**Bob Backland (August 14, 1949, 70)-**

  * Generico/Sami Zayn - July 12, 1984, 35
  * Daniel “Dash” Wilder Wheeler - May 17, 1987, 33
  * Jeffery Austin - April 15, 1991, 29



**Bret Hart (July 2, 1957, 62)-**

  * Chris Hero - December 24, 1979, 40
  * Davey Richards - March 1, 1983, 37



**Ric Flair (February 25, 1949, 71) and Hulk Hogan (August 11, 1953, 66)-**

  * Kurt Angle - December 9, 1968, 51
  * Grace Hogan (OC)
  * Austin Aries - April 15, 1978, 42
  * David Flair - March 6, 1979, 41
  * Charlotte Flair - April 5, 1986, 34
  * Brooke Hogan - May 5, 1988,32
  * Reid Flair – born February 26, 1988, died March 29, 2013



**Mike Quakenbush (March 18, 1976, 44) and Clayton Morris (December 31, 1976, 44) - (brothers but took them in after Marty Jannetty (February 3, 1960, 60) kicked them out)**

  * Antonio Cesaro (took him in at age 15/16) - December 27, 1980, 39
  * Jigsaw (took him in at age 13) - December 16, 1983, 36
  * Orange Cassidy- (brother took him in at age 11) - March 10, 1985, 35



**Bruno Sammartino (born October 6, 1935, died April 18, 2018)-**

  * Mason Ryan - January 13, 1982, 38
  * Brian Cage - February 2, 1984, 36
  * Alexander Rusev - December 25, 1985, 34
  * Mark Andrews - January 23, 1992, 28



**Ryan Hardy (from the Following) - 2 kids**

  * Jeff Hardy - August 31, 1977, 42
  * Matt Hardy - September 23, 1974, 45



**Rey Mysterio (December 11, 1974, 45)-**

  * Shannon Moore (Adopted after incident with Phil) - July 27, 1979, 40
  * Pentagon Jr. - February 26, 1985, 35 (Adopted at the age of 16 when Rey was 27)
  * Andrade - November 3, 1989, 30 (adopted at the age of 12 when Rey was 27)
  * Rey Fenix - December 30, 1990, 29 (adopted at the age of 11 when Rey was 27)
  * Flip Gordon - December 12, 1991, 28 (Rey’s kid had him at 17)
  * Angel Garza - September 23, 1992, 27 (Rey’s son had him at 18)



**Alberto Del Rio - May 25, 1977, 43**

  * Jake Atlas - October 5, 1994, 25



**Lance Storm (April 3, 1969, 51), Carl Ouellet (December 30, 1967, 52) & Rhyno (October 7, 1975, 44)- **

  * Maryse Ouellet - January 21, 1983, 37 (Carl’s daughter)
  * Bobby Roode - May 11, 1977, 42



**John Cena (April 23, 1977, 43), Randy Orton (April 1, 1980, 40), Brad Maddox (May 4, 1984, 36), & Clara Osborne- **

  * Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg - October 24, 1989, 30
  * Anthony Padilla - September 16, 1987, 32
  * MJF - March 15, 1996, 23 (Colt Cabana is his biological father but was adopted by Cena and Orton when he was 4)
  * Connor-15 (OC)
  * Colin-15 (OC)
  * Alanna-6



**MVP** **(October 28, 1973, 46) -**

  * Sasha Banks - January 26, 1992, 28
  * Angelo Dawkins - July 24, 1990, 29



**Joey Styles Heyman (July 14, 1971, 48) -**

  * Adam Joseph Mercury Heyman (Joey Mercury) – adopted - July 18, 1979, 40
  * AJ Styles – adopted - June 2, 1977, 42



**Diamond Dallas Page (64) and Jake “the Snake” Roberts (64) -**

  * Randy Orton (adoptive son of Jake, Smackdown) - April 1, 1980, 40
  * Martin “Marty the Moth” Casaus Martinez - March 5, 1985, 35
  * Ethan Page - September 20, 1989, 30
  * Adam Jacob Dallas Page - July 27, 1991, 28



**Jimmy Jacobs, Sami Callihan and Jon Moxley- 1 kid**

  * Kennedy (OC)



**Bill DeMott** **(November 10, 1966, 53)-**

  * Baron Corbin DeMott (Smackdown) - September 13, 1984, 35



**Al Snow (July 18, 1963, 56)-**

  * Mojo Rawley (Smackdown) - July 17, 1986, 33



**Stone Cold Steve Austin (also Roman’s stepdad) (December 18, 1964, 55)-**

  * Noah Austin-33 (OC)
  * Dexter Lumis - January 17, 1984, 36 (was mainly raised by his mother and it wasn’t until he became a wrestler that he connected with his father)
  * Tommaso Ciampa - May 8, 1985, 34
  * Karrion Kross - July 19, 1985, 34 (was not raised with Stone Cold, was raised by his mother until he was about 10 when she passed away and he was sent to live with his grandparents until the age of 14 when it was clear that he could no longer take care of them and they could no longer take care of him, so he was taken in by Stone Cold)
  * Marty Scurll - July 26, 1988, 31
  * Chase Owens - March 7, 1990, 30



**Lindsey McDonald (from the show Angel)- 1 kid**

  * Adam Rose McDonald (WWE)
  * Albert Rose McDonald (Adam Rose’s brother)



**Val Venis (March 6, 1971, 49) and Rick Rude (born December 7, 1958, died April 20, 1999**

  * Joseph “Joey” Ryan (Lucha Underground) - November 7, 1979, 40 (raised by Rick Rude
  * Chuckie Taylor - April 22, 1986, 34 years old (Val Venis adopted Chuck after Rick passed away in 1999 not Chuck or Joey’s biological parent)



**Vampiro (May 31, 1967, 52)-**

  * Steve Scott “Crazzy Steve” - March 4, 1984, 36
  * Jimmy Havoc - March 19, 1984, 36
  * Darby Allin - January 7, 1993, 27



**X-Pac (Sean Waltman) (July 13, 1972, 47)**

  * Elias - November 22, 1987, 32



O’Reily-

  * Ryan O’Reily (from the TV show OZ)
  * Cyril O’Reily (from the TV show OZ)
  * Kyle O’Reily-29 (ROH)



**Cynthia Rolland-Dyer (OC), Jase Dyer (EastEnders), & Luna Elphie Jackson (OC):**

  * Matt Dyer Jackson - March 13, 1985, 35
  * Brendon Urie Dyer Jackson (Bandom, Panic! At the Disco) - April 12, 1987, 33
  * Nick Dyer Jackson - July 28, 1989, 30



**Doug Williams (September 1, 1972, 47):**

  * Magnus - November 6, 1986, 33
  * Zack Sabre Jr. - July 24, 1987, 32
  * Tyler Bate - March 7, 1997, 23



**Mauro Ranallo (December 21, 1969, 50) & Tom Phillips (May 19, 1989, 30)**

  * Arnold Ranallo Philips (OC)



**Arn Anderson (September 20, 1958, 61) & Tully Blanchard (January 22, 1954, 66) (after a one night stand during one of the many 4 horsemen reunions)**

  * Shawn Tye Spears Blanchard Anderson (Tye Dillinger in WWE) - February 19, 1981, 39
  * Gregory Trent Baretta Anderson Malenko (son of Arn, other Dad would be Dean Malenko making Shawn and Trent half-brothers) - March 30, 1987, 33
  * Tessa Blanchard - July 26, 1995, 24




	2. UK Tournament

William knew it wasn’t the greatest idea having his son in the tournament to begin with. Pete was always one to cause trouble ever since he was a toddler. He didn’t mean to get pushy with him out there during the attack. And the way Trent and Tyler were acting towards him, trying to keep William out of Pete’s personal space took him off-guard. Of course, having Nigel out there did not help either.

To be honest the longer the attack went on, the more reminded he got of when Pete was a teenager. The fact that Pete was looking at him while attacking Sam made him think he was doing it out of spite.

Pete makes his way backstage smirking. Cameras were still following him, everyone would be talking about him by tomorrow. He stands at the end of the stairs waiting. He starts to unwrap his wrist tape when his boyfriend and stable mate asks him what the point was. Like he really had to ask. He looks up the stairs again smirking throwing the tape on the ground. Uncle Nigel can’t be too happy with him.

“What were you thinking?” Nigel asks. “Biggest stage of your career and you go and do that.” Nigel shakes his head at him. Pete just looks at him while continuing to remove the tape from his wrist.

“Make an impact.” Pete says simply. He smirks as Nigel walks away. He decides to move away from the stairs for now knowing his Dad was probably going to stay with the wanker until they carried him back down. As Pete is walking Hunter walks up to him.

“Make a name for yourself, kid.” Hunter says. Pete just carries on walking to the backstage area. He sips a bottle of water setting it down. He is about to head back into the small room when he looks up to see his father looking very angry. Although he knows his father is nothing like his grandfather he can’t get over the similarities and is overcome by a sudden burst of fear. He slowly backs away from William with his hands up in submission.

“Do you want to go about getting disqualified, are we?” William asks calmly. Pete continues to retreat. “Is there something wrong with you? I spent the last 6 months of my life sorting this out and you want to mess this up?” Pete stops to look at his father smirking at him. William scowls walking off angrily, Pete watching him closely. When Pete knows he is out of site he shrugs. One of the producers comes over to him.

“What?” Pete asks.

“I was told to tell you to sit over there and not move.” The Producer says pointing to the table. Pete sighs sitting down putting his feet on the table. He could feel eyes on him. People were looking at him. He looks up when he hears a chair being pulled out.

“Did you want me to get you some clothes from the locker room? Can’t be too comfortable in your ring gear.”

“Sure, Uncle Nig. Thanks.” Pete says.

“How about some food?” Nigel asks.

“Don’t think I can eat. I ate after the match. You don’t think he’s too upset, do ya?” Pete asks.

“I’m not sure, Petey. Tournaments are supposed to be fair. You really shouldn’t kick the shit out of a guy before the match, kind of gives you an advantage. An advantage some might think you already have. Not saying you do, but you know how others think.” Nigel says.

“Just by being his son? I didn’t start here. I didn’t get into this tournament because of him, sure he might have had a say in it but I put in the work beforehand.” Pete says.

“I know, Petey. I’ll be right back.” Nigel says. He sighs stopping himself from reaching out to touch Pete knowing he didn’t like that. Pete leans forward to start to unlace his boots when he sees both Devlin and Bate retreating.

“Come on, man, we don’t want any trouble.” Devlin says. Tyler was too quiet and too reserved to say anything.

“You could have gone anywhere, Japan like your brother or Impact like your Dad but you decided to come here and take away another sods chances.” Drake says.

“Their fathers have nothing to do with it.” Pete interjects. “Our families have nothing to do with us being in this fucking tournament. We fought to be in this tournament just like everyone else.”

“Oh, come on, you can’t seriously tell us that you didn’t get some special treatment. Nigel fucking McGuiness and William Regal.” Tucker says.

“Just fucking tell us, are you gonna win the whole thing then? Baby boy gonna make his daddy proud?” Moloney asks.

“Hey, man, that’s enough!” Mark shouts.

“Guess all the special ones are coming out of the wood works aren’t they?” Drake asks laughing sarcastically. Trent could tell Pete was getting heated so he steps up in between the two groups.

“Just drop it. You’ve seen where the rest of them come from; you know full well that their families had nothing to do with this. I get you guys are pissed but you aren’t thinking straight.” Trent says. The three sigh but nod. They watch as the rest of the wrestlers start to go to the locker room, following after them. Tyler hugs Trent tightly.

“Thanks, Trent.” Pete says.

“It’s no problem, mate.” Trent says. He pulls out a chair sitting down at the table.

“What’re you doing?” Pete asks.

“Sitting, what does it look like?” Trent asks pulling a chair out for Tyler who sits down as well. “How you doing?”

“Surviving.” Pete says.

“No, I mean, how are you doing?” Trent asks looking at Pete.

“It’s alright, mate. My Dad would never do anything to hurt me. He might have a temper but he’s not my Grandpa. I know you don’t trust him fully but Uncle Nig is there too.” Pete says.

“Okay, if you trust him then we do too.” Tyler says. “How many cousins do you have again?”

“In total, including step cousins? 11.” Pete says. “Guess one of the biggest reasons for joining was to be with them, you know? Bobby, Johnny, Aiden, Byron, Bryan, and Roderick are all here now.”

“Alright, I got your stuff, you can change in there just have one of them guard the doors to make sure nobody comes in.” Nigel says.

“Thanks, Uncle Nig.” Pete says smiling.

“You know, I keep saying it but you should smile more often.” Nigel teases. Pete just rolls his eyes and grins opening the bag. “Oi! What is this?!”

“Just something from my collection!” Nigel yells.

“You trying to tell me I smell bad?” Pete questions pulling out the cologne.

“Wouldn’t hurt!” Nigel yells back laughing. If he wasn’t too far away, Pete would have thrown a dirty sock at him. Pete smells the cologne coughing.

“Is it bad?” Tyler asks.

“Horrible.” Pete says.

“That’s some expensive cologne, you would be lucky to wear that.” Trent says. Both Tyler and Pete laugh at him. “What?”

“You are showing your age there, mate.” Tyler says.

“Hurry up and get changed, man.” Trent says pouting. Pete chuckles pushing the cologne towards Trent.

“You can have it if you want.” Pete says getting close to Trent’s face. Trent looks at him smirking moving his face closer to Pete’s kissing him softly on the lips while taking the cologne with his hand.

“I will thank you very much.” Trent says standing up. “Now, get dressed.”

“Fine, fine.” Pete says.

“Trent?” Tyler asks. He knew something was on his mind.

“Part of me wished we never signed up for this fucking thing in the first place. What happens when people start to find out? What happens when they find out that Pete is the son of the man that runs NXT and the nephew of a commentator? Two commentators!” Trent says.

“We will handle that when it happens but we can’t just give up opportunities just because of who our families are. We’ve worked too hard for that. There are always going to be people that believe because of our backgrounds that is why where we are but we know that’s not true, our true fans know that’s not true.” Tyler says.

“I just feel so fucking powerless.” Trent says.

“You aren’t.” Pete says coming out of the room. “You help Tyler and me out a lot.”

“You are one of the biggest reasons why I am even here right now.” Tyler says.

“And you’ve taught me a lot too.” Pete says. “Not just about wrestling but about life.” Trent stands up tall as William and Hunter begin to approach.

“You mind if I borrow him?” William asks.

“Nah, go ahead.” Tyler says. Pete follows after his Dad sitting next to him on one of the travelling cases.

“I’m sorry for getting upset.” William says.

“It’s okay, I understand why you did. You put a lot of effort into this.” Pete says.

“But do you know what I realized?” William asks hitting his elbow against Pete’s gently chuckling.

“What?” Pete asks looking over at him.

“That I would have done the exact same thing if I were in this tournament. You are so much like me, Pete. Probably the one that is most like me out of all your siblings.” William says. He sighs taking something out of his suit jacket. “I want you to have these. Not saying I want you to use them, but I want you to have them just in case.” William says putting the brass knuckles into Pete’s hand.

“I’m not really a brass knuckles kind of guy, Dad. But thanks, I’m gonna put these in case and put it on my mantle at home.” Pete says holding them in his hands. “You actually use these?”

“Sure did.” William says. “Fit hated them and yet he used a shillelagh, cheeky bugger.” William quips. “I expect you to play nicely with Sam during your match, no funny business.”

“Yes, sir.” Pete says. “Can’t make any promises about afterwards though.”

“I figured.” William says sighing pulling Pete into his arms gently rubbing his head. “Have you showered?” Pete pushes William away rolling his eyes.

“Bloody hell what is up with you and Uncle Nig?! I smell fine!” Pete says. He puts the brass knuckles in his pants pocket hopping down. “Thanks, Dad. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, get some sleep, will ya?” William requests. “I know you are rooming with Tyler and Trent.”

“We aren’t planning on staying up, Dad!” Pete says. William smiles watching Pete walk away extremely proud to call him his son.


	3. Being the Son of 2 Horsemen

Based after this promo <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMh-CARoygs>

The minute the cameras cut, Shawn was out the door leaving Tully confused and even angrier. Tully is about to walk out of the room after him when a producer stops him.

“Sir, maybe you should give him some space?” The producer says.

“What are you talking about?” Tully asks. He brushes past the producer out the door looking down the hallway. “Where did he go?”

Shawn barely makes it outside gripping onto the metal bar in front of him, his breathing heavy. He knew it was coming, he could feel the tears stinging his eyes even back inside the room but he didn’t let them fall. He tries so hard to keep his tears inside as long as possible and he knew that wasn’t healthy. He can feel the lump in his throat grow bigger as he tries to swallow it down. It doesn’t work; in fact it makes it worse.

So, he gives in. He grips onto the metal bar with more force and lets it out. He almost doesn’t recognize the sound of his crying, was it even crying? No, it was worse than crying. He didn’t hear the car pull up or the door slam shut or the calls from his worried father, he didn’t hear any of it. But he did feel arms around him, comforting, warm arms wrapped around him cradling him letting him sob into his shoulder. The sobs subsided and became mere hiccups and Shawn was drained.

“You think you can make it to my car, kiddo?” Arn asks.

“Think so.” Shawn says softly.

“Just, wait there. There’s some water in the backseat in a cooler and some snacks in a lunchbox if you are hungry.” Arn says.

“Thanks, Dad.” Shawn says slowly making his way to the car wiping his eyes. Arn sighs taking out his phone.

_T: I can’t find Shawn, we were doing a promo and he ran out._

_T: I’ve looked everywhere!_

_T: Where are you? I’m starting to get worried here._

**A: I’ve got him. Give us some time alone, Tuls. He’s safe. I’ll text you when we are done talking.**

Arn sighs putting his phone back in his pocket walking back to the car opening the door to see Shawn eating two different snacks. One salty, one sweet, he knew what that meant. What kind of promo were they shooting? Shawn gulps down the bite looking over at Arn.

“So, mind telling me what has got you so upset?” Arn asks.

“Not really.” Shawn says.

“Well, we got talk about it here, Shawn. You kind of broke down and something caused it.” Arn says.

“I just don’t know what he expects of me…” Shawn says softly looking away.

“Is it because of the promo?” Arn asks. Shawn nods.

“He was yelling a lot because of what happened at Double or Nothing.” Shawn says.

“With Dustin.” Arn says nodding.

“It’s like…nothing I do is good enough.” Shawn says. “Nothing I ever do is good enough for him. Guess this is just the icing on the cake, huh?”

“I think we need to have a talk with him.” Arn says. “Family meeting.”

“Seriously?” Shawn asks sniffling.

“Yes, seriously! This calls for a serious discussion.” Arn says. Shawn sighs but nods. He knew his father was right, he usually was. “Finish your snacks.” Arn sits there tapping the steering wheel deep in thought. “Shawn, I’m gonna need a minute alright? I’ll…I’ll text you when you can come in.”

“What? Dad, what are you going to do?” Shawn asks taking a drink of the water. Arn just ignores him exiting the car walking up to the door entering the building. Tully sees him and sighs in relief but that doesn’t last long seeing the look on Arn’s face. Arn points to his office.

“We need to talk.” Arn says sternly. Tully closes the door after him. “What the hell were you thinking? Not only did you do a promo yelling at him but you mocked him for doing what he was asked to do?”

“I am only doing MY job as his manager.” Tully says.

“And what about your other job?” Arn asks. Tully blinks confused. “The one you have been his whole life, what about being his father? Because now not only is he being yelled at by his father but he’s being yelled at by his father ON CAMERA. How do you think that feels? Can’t feel too great now can it?”

“But I’m here to help him grow and get opportunities. He’s a grown man now.” Tully says.

“Just because he’s grown doesn’t mean our job ends!” Arn shouts. “He still needs his fathers. And he thinks that you aren’t proud of him, that nothing he does is ever good enough for you.”

“What are you talking about?” Tully asks. “He’s never once said anything about that.”

“Probably because he’s too afraid to.” Arn says. “You should have seen him out there, Tuls. He broke down because of that promo. He’s been holding this in for a very long time.”

“I had no idea…” Tully says.

“I’m calling a family meeting. He needs to say this to you himself; he needs to come clean about what is on his mind. And you need to keep your cool and listen. I will duct tape your mouth shut if I have to.” Arn says. Tully rolls his eyes but nods sitting down. They wait a couple minutes for Shawn.

“Can I come in?” Shawn asks after knocking on the door.

“Yes.” Arn says. Shawn walks into the room slowly and cautiously. He shuts the door sitting down across from Tully. “Can you explain to Tully why you ran out after the promo ended?”

“It was too much. I just…I feel like I’m never good enough and I never will be good enough until I’m a horsemen. Do you know how hard it is to be the son of two legendary members of the four horsemen? It’s a lot of pressure. And I keep thinking that I’m letting you down.” Shawn says.

“That promo was just me being your manager, Shawn. While I’m not particularly pleased with how you’ve been booked, but you can never let me down. Not ever. At least not when it comes to wrestling.” Tully says.

“You know how proud you make me, son.” Arn says. “Always have, always will.”

“I’m sorry.” Shawn says.

“Well, I’m sorry too.” Tully says. “I didn’t realize that you were feeling this way. But next time, talk to me?”

“Yeah, I second this, so you don’t have a breakdown like you did out there. Nearly gave your dad a heart attack.” Arn says.

“I will. I promise.” Shawn says.


End file.
